Incredible Shrinking Woody
Synopsis A mad scientist shrinks Woody and Anderson for sinister purposes; Mark and Sam compete on a Japanese game show. Quotes *'VJ': Uh, oh. Someone's getting dumped tonight. *'Woody': Yep. The shirt seen it all. ---- *'Four Girls': (Gasps) ---- *'Mark': So who are you going on a show with? ---- *'Sam': You're right. Put it there, partner. ---- *'Mr. Host': Do you like to party? ---- *'Sam': This is so on the bank. *'Mark': Don't worry, girls, we'll go easy on you. ---- *'Mr. Host': Most exciting time. Now, let's go see what that crazy black man, Woody up to. ---- *'Woody': Holy shit! That crazy scientist shrunk me down. Huh? ---- *'Woody': Made in China? *'Roberta': Woody, where are you hiding? ---- *'Woody': Hey, let me go. Hey, hey, what's going on? Hey, what you doing with that? ---- *'Mr. Host': Morco defeat. What happened? *'Sam': I'll tell you what happened. ---- *'Mark': Uh, oh. This is gonna be the bag. ---- *'VJ': I don't think I need these. Oh, maybe I do. Oh, yeah I do. I got nothing go on my life. ---- *'Woody': I've gotta come up with the escape plan. Right after the game. Okay, escape plan it is. *'Anderson': Hey, good to see you, man. How's things? *'Woody': Anderson, what are you doing here? *'Anderson': Hey, what can I say? I got shrunk. *'Woody': You were dating Roberta too? *'Anderson': Nah, we hooked up on the science conference. *'Roberta': Impressive. How did you sole the equation so quickly? *'Anderson': Problem solved. ---- *'Anderson': After we hooked up. ---- *'Woody': Jeff? ---- *'Jeff': You know what, just call me Jeff. ---- *'Woody': Stay strong, man. I'm working on a escape plan. ---- *'Jeff': I can't wait for my turn. ---- *'Mr. Host': Ready set Goat! ---- *'Sam': Come on, come on! *'Mark': What the hell? Come on! Come on! ---- *'Sam': Dexler, you sucked! *'Mark': She shot my bucket and my goat. ---- *'VJ': Sweet! Free pizza. *'Woody': Come on. We'll climb down the floss and get the hell out of here. Oh, shit. ---- *'Jeff': I'll do it. ---- *'Anderson': Damn, that was supposed to be me. It sucks. ---- *'Anderson':I guess. Hey. *'Woody': Quick, give me a boost. ---- *'Woody': VJ, thank God. You've gotta help us. We're being used by human DNA. ---- *'VJ': What's that, boy? Woody and Anderson are under truck down? What was that about Timmy in the well? ---- *'Sam': What? How can they win again? ---- *'Mark': Oh, now you've believe me. ---- *'Mr. Host': After break. ---- *'Woody': VJ, help! Anderson and I are too pretty eating alive. ---- *'VJ': Woody, Anderson, it's true. You've really been shrunken down. Hey, check it out. ---- *'Woody': Behind you! Behind you! *'Roberta': What do we have here? *'VJ': The jig is up. Your shrinking days are over, lady. *'Roberta': Perhaps, this will change your mind. ---- *'Woody': Well, it's not. (Sobbing) ---- *'Anderson': The bad news, you got bit by a dog. The good news is, I didn't. *'VJ': Zorro! ---- *'VJ': Quickly, Zorro, take us to safety, boy. ---- *'Woody': What are we going to do with our lives that now we're tiny? *'Anderson': We've become spies. ---- *'VJ': Hey, we're normal size again. ---- *'Woody': Check it out. ---- *'Mr. Host': What can I say show makes no sense. Roller the credits. Wait. Whatever happened to Jeff? ---- *'Jeff': So, I'm gonna go. Category:Episodes